Protecting Me
by Kmoxed
Summary: He was always there for her. Protecting her no matter what. Until he left her, now they are just friends. They reveal their true feelings again on a tragic night which almost pulled them apart forever.


Main Characters: Eric and Gracie  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Summary: He was always there for her. Protecting her no matter what. Until he left her, now they are just friends. They reveal their true feelings again on a tragic night which almost pulled them apart forever.

**  
Protecting Me**

_You, You're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me_

She lay down in bed, cold, hoping that one day things ould go back to how they were, in love, happy, inseparable. They were soul mates, each others best friend. But now they were nothing more than just friends. Friends who still loved each other, secretly, hopelessly. She rolled over and made herself comfortable, slipping one arm underneath the pillow before her hear and resting her other hand next to her face, trying to warm herself up. She remembered back to when he would warm her up by wrapping his arms around her, It made her feel safe, warm, loved and protected. She had dreamt about it ever night, hopeing that some day soon it would be like that again.

_When I feel like crashing down  
You seem to be around  
There you are  
You're not that far cos_

She had felt worthless, unloved, lonely, unprotected ever since he had left her. She clenched her eyes shut to try and stop the tears welling from her eyes. Then she caught a glimpse of the picture sitting on her bedside table. A small grin became to form on her face. Looking up a the picture, she puller herself up and reached for the frame. Suddenly, she saw her phone on the table, hiding behind the frame of the picture. She grabbed it.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might And you'll never let me go  
Protecting me_

She slowly pressed the buttons on her phone. **Menu Contacts Eric**. After a while she gave up waiting, causing stress to herself and press the **call** button. She gradually brang the phone up to her ear. She felt nervous, worried, scared. She was worried about what he was going to say. She was scared that if she said the wrong thing and told him how she felt, he wouldn't feel the same way, and then their relationship won't have a chance, let alone their friendship. She was even nervous just about telling him.

_You listen to me when  
I speak out loud and you  
You know right when my heart's been bent  
When my lifes tumbling around  
You take me off the ground  
You tell me everythings ok_

"Hello?" The person on the other end of the line said.  
"Eric."  
"Gracie. What do you want?", Eric said after recognizing her voice.  
He waited a while and after a few seconds he heard "Can we talk?"  
She was so nervous her hands wouldn't stop shaking. Suddenly the phone slipped out of her hand, landing on the floor with a big **bang**.  
"Gracie, what just happened?", Eric said into the phone on the other end.  
She lent over the side of the bed to pick up the phone. "Ahhh", Gracie screamed.  
"Hello, Gracie are you still there? What just happened?" He said as he started to worry.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go_

He didn't know what had just happened, he felt worried, and regretful for breaking things with her. He still loved her, he always did and always will. He hung up the phone and rushed over to her house. Much to his surprise to find her laying on the ground in her room. She sat up slowly, her head bleeding continuously as her eyes widened from seeing the blood dripping from her hands. He sat down next to her and immediately grabbed the phone laying on the ground next to her and called an ambulance. He wrapped his arms around her like he did back before they broke up, trying to comfort her. She felt warm_, _loved, protected and safe again like she used to. Minutes had passed as they both sat there with a cloth over her wound.

_You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go  
You'll never let me go_

"Stay with me, Gracie-lou," Eric said while comforting her. "It's going to be okay. You can get through this, your strong. I love you, I never stopped and I will always love you no matter what."  
"I love you too," she forced the words to come out, then after she gave a weak smile and looked directly into his eyes.  
Then there were paramedics running though the door. As they brought her to the ambulance, Eric was tightly holding her hand, desperately asking "is she going to be okay?"

_When its my turn (My turn)  
To help you out (Help you out)  
I glady lift you up without a doubt_

After hours of surgery at the hospital, a doctor came out.  
"She's going to be fine. She was very lucky you know." The doctor said to Eric.  
Eric was pleased, "Can I go in and see her?" he asked, hoping for the answer 'yes'.  
"Yes, sure but she is still asleep," the doctor replided.  
"Thank you," Eric said as he walked towards Gracie's room.

_(Whenever) Whenever,where ever baby  
You'll protect me  
No matter what  
Hold me tight with all your might You'll never let me go (Let me go)_

He sat down on a chair next to the bed and tightly held her hand. After a while he felt more pressure on his hand and he felt the grip tighten. He looked down at her face, her eyes slowly opening. He smiled at her.  
"Hello", He said softly, "I knew you would get through this.  
Then the nurse walked in.  
"Oh, your awake now, thats good. You were very lucky", she said. then she walked out of the room.

_Whenever, where ever baby  
I'll protect you  
No matter what  
Hold you tight, with all my might  
And I'll never let you go (Let you go)_

"Do you really love me?", Gracie asked Eric quietly.  
"Yeah. I always have, and I always will." He replied.  
"I love you too," She said once again with a weak smile.  
Then he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, lovingly, like the first time they had kissed. From then on she knew that she would feel happy, loved, wanted and protected. She some how knew that Eric would always love her, hold her tight, never let her go and protect. For ever.

_You, you're always there for me  
When I need you most  
Day and night you're by my side  
Protecting me  
Protecting me_

Song: Protecting Me By Aly and AJ


End file.
